Rising Stars
About Rising Stars Rising Stars is a weekly episodic show for WWCW. It premieres every Sunday. The roster consists of 36 female competitors. Each show contains 3-7 matches. Results Episode 1 # Madison Price def. Akane Jaejin via Price Drop ''and pin (Internet Championship Tournament Match 1) # Empire of Pain (Megan Steel and Crystal) def. Les Femmes Fatales (Roxanne and Evelyn Williams) via ''Witch's Spell ''and pin (Women's Hardcore Tag Championship Tournament Match 1) # Jane Wilcox won a six woman battle royal (Winner goes to Game Over Main Event) Episode 2 # Kaiva def. Amy Rose via ''End of the Trail and pin (Internet Championship Tournament Match 2) # The Queens (Lauren and Jessica Moore) def. Lisa Adams and Hannah Marceau (Women's Hardcore Tag Championship Match 2) via pin # Cassidy def. Diamond via Final Rage and pin # Lori Butler vs Tia Mack vs Kelly West vs Patricia Balmer ended in no contest The match was officially awarded to Lori Butler, at first, but the decision was overthrown after a controversial ending that involved Butler and Patricia Balmer. The two would meet in a submission match to determine who advances to Game Over the following week, with Butler getting the win. Episode 3 # Holly (with Akane Jaejin) def. Madison Price (with Cassidy) via Holly-Sault and pin # Gloria Dallas def. Amy Rose via Glorious Ending and pin # Megan Steel def. Kaiva via pin # Lori Butler def. Patricia Balmer via Butler Lock ''and submission- Submission match (winner goes to Game Over main event) # Samantha Garrett won a 6 woman Elimination Chamber Match (winner goes to Game Over main event) Episode 4 # Hannah Marceau def. Brittany Sparks via ''Asian Luck and pin (there was an altercation between Madison Price and Hannah during the match) # Akane Jaejin def. Diamond via Japan's Jewel and pin (there was an altercation between Samantha Garrett and Akane during the match) # Yuri King def. Gloria Dallas via King's Wrath and pin (Grand Prix Round Robin Match 1) # Evelyn Williams def. Isabella Sanchez via Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker and pin # Cassidy def. Mary Styles via Poison Kiss and pin Episode 5 # Samantha Garrett def. Lisa Adams via Garrett Grip ''and pin # Hannah Marceau came out and spoke to the crowd about challenging for the Internet title at Rising Sun Showdown # Rebecca Winters def. Victoria Love and Yuri King via ''Winter Wonderland and submission # Gloria Dallas def. Ann-Marie Parker via Glorious Ending and pin (Grand Prix Round Robin Match 3) # Olivia Blake def. Madison Price via Famous Slam and pin (Hannah Marceau came out and Blake was shoved into her by Price, thus furthering the feud between them) # Les Femmes Fatales (Roxanne and Kelly West) def. The Queens (Lauren and Jessica Moore) via Girl Power and pin (Hardcore Tag Title #1 Contender's Match) Episode 6 # Quinn Blade def. Gloria Dallas via Hidden Blade and pin (Grand Prix Round Robin Match 5) # Faria Frost gave a promo, promising to one day be the champion and help reform WWCW # Patricia Balmer def. Isabella Sanchez and Riley Storm via Iron Hand ''and submission # Ann-Marie Parker def. Yuri King via ''Atlantis Lock and submission (Grand Prix Round Robin Match 6) (After the match, Parker then attacked King and drove her into the steel steps. Medical personnel checked on her and said she will be fine, but will have to wear a bandage around her arm.) # Nicole Watkins and Rebecca Winters def. The Empire of Pain (Crystal and Megan Steel) via Gigawatt and pin # Hannah Marceau def. Olivia Blake via French Pain and submission (After the match, Madison Price attacked Marceau and hit her with the Internet title, knocking her out) # Samantha Garrett def. Akane Jaejin via DDT and pin (After the match, Garrett attacked Jaejin, even while the official tried getting her to stop) Episode 7 # Madison Price def. Rebecca Winters via Price Drop and pin (during the match, Price got into a verbal confrontation with her next challenger, Victoria Love) # Patricia Balmer began to give a promo, but was cut off by Faria Frost, and the two traded insults and challenges towards each other # Megan Steel w/ Crystal def. Roxanne w/ Kelly West and Evelyn Williams via Taste of Steel and pin # Akane Jaejin started to give a promo talking about her winning the title, but then Samantha Garrett cut her off and began to address her loss to Jaejin. It was not long before they started to throw fists and brawl before a referee was able to intervene # Mary Styles def. Whitney Pierce via Last Call and pin # Isabella Sanchez def. Riley Storm via Venom and pin (Grand Prix Round Robin Match 1) Episode 8 # Amy Rose came out to degrade the audience and announce her intentions to participate in the soon to come Golden Cell Match # Isabella Sanchez def. Jane Wilcox via Spider Web and submission (Grand Prix Round Robin Match 3) # Hannah Marceau def. Cassidy and Gloria Dallas via French Pain and submission # The Empire of Pain ("The Witch" Crystal and Megan Steel) def. Rebecca Winters and Nicole Watkins via Rebel Crush ''and pin (If Winters and Watkins won, they would get a tag title shot) # Selina Webb def. Olivia Blake via ''Web of Lies and pin # Diamond came out to address the crowd, only to degrade them and call them losers and that they never appreciated what she has done for the company. # Victoria Love def. Madison Price via Love Machine and pin # Samantha Garrett def. Akane Jaejin via Swanton Bomb and pin (after the match, Garrett continued to attack Jaejin) Episode 9 # Gloria Dallas def. Faria Frost via pin (Patricia Balmer was scheduled to compete, but decided to have Dallas face off against Frost instead) # Riley Storm def. Jane Wilcox via pin (Grand Prix Round Robin Match 5) # Crystal def. Evelyn Williams via Witch's Spell and pin Episode 10 # Kaiva def. "The Spider" Isabella Sanchez and Riley Storm via End of the Trail and pin- Grand Prix 3 way #1 Contender's Match Kaiva, Storm, and Sanchez all tied for first place, thus leading to a 3 way #1 contender's match. # Patricia Balmer came out to speak about her situation with Faria Frost, but then Frost came out and the two exchanged words and agreed to have a match at Time Warp. # Kelly West and Roxanne (Les Femmes Fatales) © def. "The Witch" Crystal and Megan Steel (The Empire of Pain)- Extreme Rules tag team match for the Hardcore Tag Championship # Madison Price def. Selina Webb via Price Drop and pin (After the match, Price was about to attack Webb with a chair, but Victoria Love intervened before she could) # Akane Jaejin def. Samantha Garrett via Moonsault and pin Episode 11 # Cassidy def. Lisa Adams and Holly via Poison Kiss and pin- 3 way (Golden Cell match qualifier) # Whitney Pierce def. Lauren via Piercing Blow and pin- Women's World Championship #1 Contender's match (during the match, Pierce and Akane Jaejin got into a verbal confrontation with each other) # "The Witch" Crystal and Megan Steel (The Empire of Pain) def. Nicole and Rebecca via Taste of Steel and pin # Amy Rose def. Tia Mack, Quinn Blade, and Jane Wilcox- 4 stars battle royal (Golden Cell match qualifier) # Faria Frost def. Patricia Balmer via Frost Bite and pin (After the match, Balmer tried sneak attacking Frost, but the attack backfired and she was sent running up the ramp) # Selina Webb came out and declared her intentions to participate in next week's Golden Cell final qualifier match # Brittany Sparks def. Madison Price via Flying Sparks and pin (During the match, Victoria Love came out and distracted Price, causing her to lose) Episode 12 # Isabella Sanchez def. Faria Frost via Spider Web and submission (After the match, Patricia Balmer appeared from behind and attacked Frost) # Madison Price def. Victoria Love via Price Drop ''and pin (Before the match, Price and Love got into a brief brawl outside the ring) # Lori Butler def. Selina Webb, Hannah Marceau, and Olivia Blake via pinfall (Golden Cell match qualifier) # The Queens (Jessica Moore and Lauren) def. Les Femmes Fatales (Evelyn Williams and Roxanne) (w/ Kelly West) via ''The Queen's Court and pin #Lisa Adams vs Riley Storm ended in no contest due to Brittany Sparks attack Storm. The two are scheduled to face off at the Gold Rush kickoff #Akane Jaejin def. Whitney Pierce via Japan's Jewel and pin (Before the match, Pierce attacked Jaejin as she was entering the ring) Episode 13 # Akane Jaejin def. Whitney Pierce via Moonsault and pin (Before the match, Pierce and Jaejin got into a brief brawl before the ref was able to break it up) # Samantha Garrett def. Isabella Sanchez, Lisa Adams, and Jane Wilcox- 4 stars battle royal (Golden Cell qualifier) Due to Cassidy being injured, a 4 stars match was booked to determine her replacement. # Patricia Balmer def. Selina Webb via Ballistic End and pin (Before the match, Faria Frost came out and brutally attacked Balmer, causing a team of security to have to separate them) # Rebecca Winters w/ Nicole Watkins def. Roxanne w/ Evelyn Williams via Winter Wonderland ''and submission # Victoria Love def. Madison Price via ''Love Letter and pin (After the match, Price tried to attack Love, but Love dodged the attack and tossed Price out of the ring, forcing her to retreat) Notes: